A Hair Fetish
by Meow-Fairy
Summary: An explosion in Potions, and Harry turns into something noone expects, this new harry just ends up capturing certain people's hearts in his new form, but how long will it last? HPDM ..Rated T just in case
1. Not My Problem!

Heyyaa new story.. i couldnt think what to write for my other story _Hey Kitty Cat_.. so i had to get the lil idea out of my head first :D sooo hope u like.. and i have already written the second chapter.. i just will seehow many people will review first :P and a point to note.. my chapters will be short yes.. but straight to the point.. if i write longer.. they tend to get quite boring to read and write.. love yall!

**Disclaimer: Aint mine my feline friends. i only got the slightly insane escaped convict running towards me now. eh.. laterz::runs off:**

* * *

**Hair Fetish**

Chapter 1 - Not my problem!

* * *

Harry was bored.

_Very_ bored..

He was in the middle of a Potions class on a Monday morning, which of course can make certain people so entirely bored.. That they may... just... well... fall asleep! So.. thought Harry, if you think about it that way,Snape had no right to make me partners with Malfoy! ..Because… come on! Who _couldn't_ fall asleep in Potions? Snape just liked picking on him cause um.. Harry screwed up his face trying to remember why it wasn't fair again... Oh yea! Snape is a slimy git that has nothing else to do that terrorise me.

"You know Potter; if you want people to run screaming from you, just keep your face like that and hopefullyit will freeze… not that you have any better chances with your normal face anyway." Draco Malfoy remarked from beside Harry with a sneer on his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked while glaring at the blond Slytherin.

"_Well_..." He started, putting as much sarcasm into that one word as possible, " If you haven't noticed, the potion that we are doing is to be done by the _both_ of us. So if you would be bothered to get off your lazy Gryffindor ass and stop daydreaming about your Mudblood girlfriend and do something, then we all may not get the impression that you are as incompetent as Professor Snape says you are." He finished with a cross between a nasty sneer and an evil smirk.

"Oh shut it Mal-" Harry snapped back while still glaring, unfortunately he didn't realise the certain greasy hared bat walking up behind them at that moment.

"Potter. What prey tell, are you doing? I suggest you do some work rather that insulting my top student. The next warning will be a detention… Oh and 20 points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class." Snape then narrowed his eyes and stalked off to his desk, while watching Harry suspiciously.

Harry then glowered at the ingredients in front of him as if it were their fault, while hastily chopping them up haphazardly. He could distinctly hear Malfoy sniggering in the background. The evil jerk.

"Well you've got your _stupid_ wish now Malfoy" Harry said through gritted teeth because he was trying to hold his temper in check, "I'm helping you with the stupid potion!" Harry was still pretty angry, that he didn't actually notice what he had thrown into the cauldron until he saw Malfoy's eyes go extremely large and while he was jumping out of the way of the cauldron he heard him shout..

"NO POTTER! THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT BLOODY INGREDIENT YOU _IDIOT_!"

He really only registered that something was wrong when the cauldron started bubbling freakishly… He was just about to jump out of the way like the rest of the class, when the bloody thing exploded.

All over him.

And then there was Darkness.

* * *

Okayyyyyyyyyy wotcha think? and dont forget to review! the more reviews the quicker i update! hehe!  
Meow-fairy xox 


	2. Green Globules

**WoooooHoooo**, oh yea.. thanks to ALL the lovely people who reviewed! because of this im making a... **Beautiful Board**, and on this board will be the names of the bbbeeeauuutiful reviewers! this is how much i LOVE you all! check the bottom of the pages of each chapter for this Beautiful Board! merci!

**Disclaimer - DUUUUUUDDDEEE, i don own nuttin!you got da wrong dude.. dude! yeaaa... :shifty eyes: don sue me, it da truth! .. :runs:**

**

* * *

**

**A Hair Fetish**

Chapter 2 - Green Globules

* * *

When the strange green smoke had finally cleared, did the students finally start to emerge from under their tables.

And when they did was when they noticed that Harry Potter had disappeared.

"AH! I _knew_ that that boy was too incompetent to be allowed into my Potions class. I knew it, but _nooooooo_, no one listens to the teacher that is _actually_ right!" Snape had started to mutter when he, like the rest of the class, had noticed that The-Boy-Who-Lived had gone.

From the other side of the classroom there could be heard a Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger practically having simultaneous heart attacks.

"Where did he go?"

"Is he dead?"

"The ferret killed him… ill _kill_ the ferret!"

"Oh Harry what did you do now!"

Which almost immediately, were shut up with a piercing impatient glare from Professor Snape.

"Okay firstly we need to find out what the brat did to himself and where he went so the-" to which he was promptly interrupted by a bug eyed Draco Malfoy who looked like he was either trembling from suppressed laughter or fear. Possibly both.

"I think you might need to have a look at this" he said quietly while pointing to, where could only be guessed as, under the table or his leg…

Snape huffed at being stopped mid rant about what to do about the incompetent-ness (if it wasn't a word, it was damn well his now) of Potter, and slowly stalked to where his Godson was pointing. When reaching said spot, he - like Malfoy – Stopped dead like a statue while his eyes when big like a bug's.

Seeing as everyone had ran like a heard of Buffalo when they noticed that the potion was about to explode (except poor, _naive_ Harry), to the other side of the room, no one could see what was going on. This caused everyone to slowly creep over to the desk Malfoy was at, as he of course had ducked out of the way and used a shield charm, instead of running like a screaming little girl to the other side of the room (unlike Crabbe and Goyle I must add)

The occupants of said classroom, while creeping over, expected to see someone really gruesome like, a pile of green globules or even a dead Harry Potter with boils all over him, yes – someone actually though that.

However they were indeed, _very wrong_. The sight which greeted them made the girls, and even some boys, all at once go;

"AWWWWW!"

"Come ON, how CUTE is THAT!"

-sob- "that's just" –sob- "the cutest thing" –sob- "I've EVER seen!" -sob-

"Wow…"

"….Oh my… "

"Hey... Where are the globules..?"

Because when these unsuspecting Gryffindors and Slytherins peeked over the desks to get a better view of what actually happened.

They came into view of the cutest thing they would probably ever see.

A three year old Harry Potter, still with his raven messy hair falling over his face, small pink lips that were in a cute little smile, a rosy tinge to his pale skin, surrounded in robes that smothered him and pooled around him, while sitting on the ground staring up at them all with the biggest sparkling green eyes, that could make even Old Voldie melt into a puddle of fluffy goo.

"Well this is certainly... unexpected" commented Professor Snape softly while watching the child suspiciously.

Harry just giggled while looking up at the black haired greasy git. This sounded like music to all their ears echoing in the classroom. He then just blinked his long dark eyelashes at everyone, with an innocence even a cherub couldn't possess.

* * *

Okay, _Okay.._ yes i know its a crappy end of chapter.. BUT.. i have made a longer chapter for next time.. so hopefully it will make up.. dont forget to give me some pointers or tips for what to happen next.. cause its really needed.. _really_.. anyway.._ to the board!_

* * *

**The Beautiful Board  
**-Sorry about the lameness of this.. --..-

Lexxy  
Twilight o0o Princess  
batfinc  
brionyjae  
Can'touchthis  
Clare Turfrey  
enchantress of the dark  
remo  
Miss.Bethany.Voldemort.Riddle

I thank you all many times over::D  
All you have to do is **Review**

* * *

Annnnd Meow-Fairy wins the 'Lame Competition'  
Press da button yeehaww.. 


	3. Interuptions and Horses

Yee Haw.. gosh i was so shocked! i posted up the last chapter and i had got no reviews and was all sad :( and then the next day found 15 reviews in my mailbox! -gasp- i was soooo happy i started dancing around the room! -giggle- righto.. well i had promised a longer chapter.. i did my best and **I **think its longer.. cause it took me longer to write! lol.. and hopefully you will see where the title comes in here.. please read these little noted on each chapter cause i will taking poll's sometimes and i **really need **your opinions! -hug-

**Disclaimer - :runs around the room: someone crazeh like me wudnt own it.. so i dont! -giggle- not mine and never will be.. -sigh-**

* * *

**A Hair Fetish**

Chapter 3 - Interuptions and Horses

* * *

It was an unusual day, you could say.

However, many pupils of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that were in Professor Snape's Potions class, on a Monday morning… would say, that it was a bloody confusing, dysfunctional, disfigured, crazy, hyped up on hormonal sugar day.

Some may even go further than that to say that it was... Well... Just plain Wrong!

Yes, most of the students were pretty much as thick as a stupid tree trunk. There was no need even questioning _that_.

The cause of the strange globule thought filled day was as follows…

The one and only Boy-Who-Lived-To-Cause-Mass-Hysteria-By Doing-Random-Things-People-Didn't-Like-That-Wasn't-Even-Fault-Just-Because-He-Didn't-Die… had –by a crazed misfortune, which his friends obviously blamed on Malfoy- been turned into a three year old form of himself, and right now he was just a bundle of adorable, cute, giggling joyfulness.

The sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins stood around a table with their Potions Master watching said boy, stare right back at them.

Since the earlier commotion of when everybody found out what had happened, there was just silence while they thought about what this situation actually meant. So after 10 excruciatingly silent minutes, their professor broke out of his stupor and cracked the thick silence.

"Didn't I tell you? I was so right an-" in which his mumblings were subtly silenced again when someone kicked him in the shin. He sneered and glared at the class while mentally making a note to put the whole class in detention after this situation had been handled. Then thought again and just decided to take 90 points from Gryffindor when the next one breathed too loud.

"Okay class, sit back down you _imbeciles_! I did not say you could get out of your seats!...NOW!" he glared at them all and then continued when they did what he ordered, "It seems that Mr. Potter has gotten into a.. _Little_ bit of trouble and now I have to try and get the _idiot_ out of it." He sneered at this and then glanced back down to the cause of the speech. The class watched as he grimaced at the mental battle he looked to be having, and then bent down so he was facing the raven haired boy. After a while he seemed to come to a decision; however appearing disgusted, and lifted up the young Potter –far too big clothes an all- and quickly tried to replace him on to the table.

The main word there was- _Tried_.

As when the black haired man attempted to set the collection of boy and clothes on the table he had been working at before he got changed into his three year old self, it just held onto the professors robes for dear life.

Snape was _not_ happy.

"Argh, get off me you infernal child!" and lead to some rather useless tugging of the front of his robes, which just caused for the little thing to hold on tighter around his neck instead. While giggling insanely.

The rest of the class watched on in amusement as the aggravated greasy haired git of a potions Master got -literately- attached onto by this miniature version of the boy he had apparently hated.

So this was how their professor ended up with the adorable Harry hanging from his neck and sitting on his hip, while still giggling like the gorgeous little angel he was.

Snape however, did not find this funny. Not _one_ bit.

He stood again at the front of the class at attempted to continue the lesson like nothing had happened.

He coughed so the class would quiet down from the sniggering that had quietly erupted and waited until everyone was silent, even the giggling child, before starting to speak again.

"As it is nearly the end of the lesson, I will be expecting a sample of your De-Age Potion on my desk before you leave. I will not be expecting, however, someone to test it, for obvious reasons, so if-" Snape thought to himself that being interrupted seemed to happen more and more often, as every time he had spoken he had been disrupted, and made another mental note to turn the next person who interrupted him into a Lobster.

This interruption was unusual however, and he did not get a chance to make more Lobsters in the world, as he was quite startled into silence, again.

The mini Harry that had been hanging off him for 2 minutes now, had gotten bored, and obviously looked around for something to do. While observing the room his eyes caught on the thing that was right in front of him. _Long, black, shiny hair_. How very strange indeed. As Harry stared he realised in his feeble three year old mind, _black hair, I have black hair! He has really long hair!_ And so from this thought came the conclusion… _Touch the strange black hair_! –Oh how very naive our Harry is-

So that is what he did, he reached out his small, thin fingered hand and tangled it in the long black hair. Which lead to him twirling it around his little fingers, pulling it about and even ruffling it up, while still holding on to Snape's neck with onetiny arm.

Harry decided there and then that he liked long hair. It was really fun to play with, and it was just like the stuff on the horsey he saw in a field once. He had always wanted to stroke that horse because its hair was just so long…

This just caused mini Harry to start giggling again. _This was Mr. Horsey man!_

Again that day the class was speechless.

Their professor had stopped mid speech, because he felt a small hand in his hair. This had shocked him into silence because he realised that that the small boy was actually, playing with his mop of greasy hair.

This is going to one of those days, thought Snape, while trying to control himself from stomping his foot him stubborn aggravation at the child attached to his hair.

* * *

Hrmm.. i didnt think it was too bad.. i atually thought it was okay.. what you think..? hopefully more mayhem next chapterrrr :P

* * *

**The Beautiful Board**

Miss.Bethany.Voldemort.Riddle  
brionjae  
oliver1234  
remo  
Dezra  
Neomi White  
Meg Finn  
FanFictionFanatic  
Sammy -.-zzz  
NoName  
DrAco'S FAN GurL  
Nikoly Oley  
Alex  
bored miko  
fifespice  
Kurai Shinigami

And i just want to Thank You all so _very_ much  
for your lovely, wonderful,  
georgeous, amazing ( i could go on) reviews!  
;D

* * *

Just Remember, Meow-Fairy LOVES you like a fat kid loves Pie... -glomp- 


	4. Sparkly The Moon Head

OMG. i cant believe how long it has taken me to update. .. IMSO SORRRRRRRRRRRY!  
i love you all for not pestering me.. cause ive had exams last year then cetting back into the collage.. then exams this year to come.. still got work to do now.. i have homework which i sacrificed for you darlings! and now im freaking out over having to move out with my sister to a flat! AND get a job!.. and im only 17 people!!! OO

but i should have updated...i have had a serious lack of ideas..so i hope you accept my appolody and ..well... ..READ!!

love you all!

**Enjoy!**

**A Hair Fetish  
**Chapter 4  
_Sparkly The Moon Head_

Snape's eye twitched.

He was standing in front of the same class he had been for, what seemed days. The sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindors watched their potion professor carefully, waiting to see if he exploded or not. You couldn't be sure with greasy-haired-bat-look-alikes which had four year olds stuck to them which were attacking said professor's hair…

"One more thing," Snape waved his wand at the class and mumbled a few words under his breath, "You are now not able to speak to anyone about what had happened in this room today, until arrangements have been made. Or there will be..." he smiled evilly, "…consequences." The class simultaneously gulped, but nodded their heads anyway. "Now, leave your potions on my table and then I will see if you can leave or not." Gradually everyone stood up from their desk and set their potion in front of Snape, while watching the mini Potter with interest. By now Harry had stopped molesting the Professors hair but was still holding on to his neck while smiling adorably at everyone.

Harry had been watching the class one by one place their potion on the desk. All the while, staring at the wondrous colours and types of hair that moved past him. When suddenly he spotted something. _Blonde hair. Wow, pretty blonde hair..._ thought Harry. Malfoy had just started moving up to the desk when the little raven-haired boy spotted his shiny white hair, and how he wanted to touch it because it looked _just_ like the moon, _and moon is soo pretty too_… So when Malfoy walked up to give in his potion, he came face to face with large green eyes with a look of wonder in them, and suddenly felt a small hand on his head stroking his hair. Little Potter giggled and then latched onto the stunned Malfoy.

"Argh! Get off of me Potter!" he said while trying to pry the arms from his neck.

Unfortunately for Malfoy, the messy haired three year old just hugged closer to the shiny haired person who he had found. Finally after about an hour, but was really 37 seconds, of struggling, he removed the small arms from around his neck, which immediately clamped around his waist as to stay attached. Everyone watched as the child slid slowly from hip, to thigh and then to foot, where he literally wrapped himself around Malfoy's leg, and didn't show any sign of letting go.

In the background, could be heard a celebrating Potions Professor. If one were to look, which of course no one was because their attention was focused on a certain leg, they would see him smiling. Almost. Okay well more like a smirk crossed with a sneer, but since he was dancing around his desk, it could easily be mistaken for a smile.

The youngest Malfoy then proceeded to drag the thing on his leg around the classroom, in a lame attempt of removing it. Said 'thing' was practically jumping up and down on the leg with excitement at being given a joyride around the room, while giggling away like a crazed school girl on sugar.

Once Snape had calmed down enough to stop dancing (or shuffling weirdly), he sneered at his incompetent (oh how he adored that word) class, before announcing that everyone but Draco Malfoy and the green eyed Midget could leave. This was met by a sea of non-blinking unbelieving eyes.

"NOW YOU IMBICLES!" And then they were running.

Ah. How Snape loved the sound of frightened children running _away_ from him.

He breathed deeply before rubbing his temples and making his way over to a now petrified Slytherin.

As Snapey took in the sight of Draco sitting on the edge of a desk with the Cherub Harry dangling by his foot just above the ground.

The tiny 3 year old with a black-mop-for-hair was still wrapped around his leg like it was a static pole.

Snape nearly giggled when he saw his Godson was shaking slightly because the gorgeous little moppet had started clawing its way up the leg again.

All Snape could think was how lucky it wasn't him. He wouldn't have been able to contain his frightened screams.

"Mistur Hors'y! Mistur Hors'y!" Snape choked on his own spit when he realised the boy was waving at him when he lisped his words.

"OH NO! evil Potter! Stay away from me you cretin!" Snapey said glaring harshly at the bundle of robes.

He realised his mistake too late when the bundle's eyes started to water, and the pouted lip began to tremble.

Snape was a man of control. He was a man of stoic. A man of cold glares and no emotion. He was afraid of Nothing.

When Draco Malfoy viewed the terrified and fearful look on his Potion Professors face, he knew something bad was about to happen.

And Snape bloody well wanted to run from the classroom and never look back.

Snape squealed loudly when the mini Harry Potter moved like a rocket.

The last thing Draco Malfoy saw was a small body wrapped completely around his head like a giant sock, before a high pitched cry of,

"SSSPPPPPAARRRRRKKKKKKKLLLLL'YYYYYYYY! Hors'y go'n get Hawwy!" Echoed around the room before a heart splitting sob reached his ears.

* * *

WEO. im pretty sure thats longer?

give me ideas!  
.. oh.. and sorry i couldnt do the Beautiful Board.. its gona take me years sortin out the reviewers!  
i might be able to put em all on next capter!  
so REVIEW darlings!

Meow-Fairy xo

(oh and check out my short one shot The Lovers)


End file.
